


Reigned by My Man

by tangerineprince



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Royalty AU, hanseungkwan, i guess random cameos will appear as time goes on, kinda like merlin but even gayer, kwaninoni, magic involved, magic is against the law, other than seventeen astro moonbin is here too lmao, prince!seungkwan, servant!hansol, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerineprince/pseuds/tangerineprince
Summary: Vernon needs to fulfill the prophecy of serving and protecting the Prince of Gaztora, the ever-so-handsome Boo Seungkwan.However, Vernon is a user of magic and magic users are executed as per Gaztora’s laws. Let’s see how Seungkwan feels about executing his dear servant.





	Reigned by My Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to my dearest friend [em!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miltonicsimile) ✨  
>  she’s one of my favorite people to talk to; we would always talk about fantasy au! verkwan like mermaid boo and royalty au involving prince seungkwan. this work is inspired by one of our conversations where we dissed prince arthur from merlin, so there’s you go, enjoy!

Fate is such a funny thing.

The life of every single human being is controlled by fate. It can be something as simple as winning the singing contest at your nearest village and _voila!_ You’re recruited for a show, a form of an entertainment to present to a large audience...maybe even to the king! You may have just accidentally missed your aim and hit a man who was planning to kill a person; there you go, you just saved someone’s life. No matter how little the factor may be, it still plays an important role in your life. It’s your turning point.

However, accidentally slipping into a rabbit hole and stumbling into a dragon was definitely not the turning point the young warlock had in mind.

His mother always told him that one day in life he will find his one true purpose. He will understand why is he gifted. Day after day, he relentlessly waited for something to happen...something to just take him away from this cold, ruthless village and recognise his gift instead. He certainly wasn’t expecting falling into a hole while chasing after a boar would be his start.

“It’s about time,” The dragon whined. If meeting a dragon wasn’t surprising enough, the humongous dragon whining and giving out a sound like a toddler that has lost his toy did the job. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to fall down here.”

“Is this the turning point my mother was talking about?” The naive boy asked himself out aloud. The dragon blinked twice, instead of answering. “Right, you probably have no idea what I’m talking about….Just another day of meeting a dragon, of course, really ordinary,” He dismissed, sarcastically.

“Fine, fine! Turning point, crossroad, whatever you call it; yes, this is it,” The dragon replied. His eyes were droopy, portraying boredom from talking to the ingenuous kid in front of him. “I have unfortunately the duty to complete that goddamn prophecy to tell you about your destiny. Your gift, young man, is finally going to be useful. You will save people, kingdoms. Sounds really heroic, innit?”

The boy narrowed his eyes at the ferocious looking dragon in front of him, who was speaking like an old man that’s been at the tavern all night long jugging gallons of cider. “Right,” He spoke up. “So what exactly is my _destiny_? Do I finally get some action time now?”

“Action time….uh, yeah, sure, kind of,” The dragon replied vaguely before swatting his hand (?) as if to shoo away a fly that doesn’t exist in a pit hole like this. “Gods of dragons, you’re dragging me _on_. All I have to tell you is that you have a duty to complete. Lucky for you, you’ll serve a prince. The prince of Gaztora.”

The boy kept quiet for a moment before picking up his bags and walking back to the place he fell. “Well then, screw destiny and all that poop. I didn’t wait this long to serve some snobby brat that probably has a big pot belly and scorns at people all day.”

“Oh, don’t you worry. He’s the most handsome prince you’ll ever see in your life. He’s mankind’s finest,” The dragon reassured. “I can show you how he looks like if you could be patient and wait a moment.”

Feeling that the deal was fair enough, the boy nodded, half-shrugging. The dragon enthusiastically leaped into the air doing a somersault which left the young warlock quite puzzled but before he could ask what in the name of magic was he doing, the dragon went lower and flew into a cave. In a short while, he came back with a tiny piece held within its claws.

“Handle it carefully,” The dragon warned. “If you cause any damage, I’ll burn you alive.”

Carefully, he placed the piece onto the ground. The boy bent down and unwrapped the cloth in expectation of something like a crystal or even just a rock but what he found was nothing but a painting.

Yes, you read that right; a dragon safekept a painting of a prince.

“How’s that?” The dragon taunted. He smiled widely, with his fangs showing while wiggling his nonexistent eyebrows. “Ain’t he cute?”

The lad looked back and forth between the painting and the dragon feeling utterly confused before voicing out his opinion hesitantly, “I..I feel like I look much better than he does. Why do you think that he’s hand-”

“How dare you!” The dragon roared in anger cutting off the confused young man. “You shall not insult the only human I like on this darn planet and get out alive. I thought you were quite dumb when you refused to serve him but to think you dared to utter such lies….or are you blind as well?”

“Why are you being so defensive?!” The boy cried. He was tired of this interaction. All this time he thought humans were so complicated until he met a particular dragon which seems to be even more complicated than learning potion making. “I have lived all my life thinking that I can finally use my goddamn magic somewhere useful! Why don’t you give me a better job like serving as a nurse to the wounded and ill? Or, or, something like joining an army to protect this good for nothing kingdom? Give me something cool, damn it! I came here with such thoughts and yet you dare insult me? Me?! I’ve had enough of this! I can’t believe I actually hoped to see something good for once and what did you give me?! You gave me some painting of a man that you stalked—”

“I’m his fan!”

“—yeah, whatever, it’s the same thing!” The boy argued back, exasperatedly. He crouched down onto the ground, laying his head on his palm. “Give me a good reason why should I be a servant.”

“First,” The dragon started. “Apologise to all the hardworking servants in this world. What had they ever done to you for you to look down on their jobs? Secondly, the Prince of Gaztora isn’t like any other prince, you will like him almost immediately. You’ll definitely grow fond of him, mark my words. I swear on my dragon godly spirit, he’s really handsome.”

“I didn’t ask whether he’s handsome or not, Mr. Dragon.”

“Don’t call me Mr. Dragon, ew! My name is Amicus Homines,” The dragon replied. “But you can call me Ten.”

“That has _no_ relation to your name.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Alright let’s move on please,” the boy sighed. “You still haven’t told me my purpose. Why must I serve him? Why me? And why him? Tell me all those prophecies and all.”

“Gaztora will fall. The kingdom will be ruined. Many lives will be lost. The Prince will be killed,” Ten stated. “These are the prophecies said since the ancient times that if you won’t go and protect the prince at all times, then these horrible events will happen.”

“Why should I care about Gaztora?” The boy retorted. “Their king banished magic from the kingdom. He even hunts for any user of magic, child or adult, and beheads them immediately. He would even cross the borders of his foes for the massacre of magicians. Yet, you’re telling me to protect his son?”

“Child, the Prince is different,” Ten reassured. “You _have_ to go. If Gaztora falls, many other kingdoms will fall as well alongside with it. Millions of lives will be lost….and this includes your village, your family. If you care for them...if you care for the future of mankind and magic, you _must_ go.”

The boy was silent for the longest while. His eyes darted across the place while pondering on what he should do next. After what felt like ten centuries (of course, this is just in Ten’s opinion), he finally came to a decision.

“I’ll go,” The boy replied. The dragon bowed to him, feeling proud and satisfied. “But how will I contact you? I need someone to help me improve my gift.”

“Look to your left, I’ve already prepared something for you,” Ten replied. “It’s a mirror. If you say the words **_ostende te irrumator praetor_** , you would be able to see and talk to me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” The boy replied, taking the mirror. “Anyways, how do I get out of this hole?”

“I can help.”

Taking a few step backwards, the dragon inhaled a huge puff of air and blow fire directed right at the boy’s bottom, which propelled the boy to somehow jump upwards and _lo!_ he’s out of the hole.  
  
The boy glanced sideways, quite puzzled about what just happened, before he quickly regained his senses and headed east to Gaztora.

The trip to Gaztora won’t be easy. He will be passing many territories and at the least, it will take three days for him to reach there. He set out to camp that night in the outskirts of Castro. Spreading out the cloth, he laid down peacefully, ready to fall asleep only to be interrupted by the sound of a branch breaking. Acting like he didn’t realise it, he continued to keep his eyes shut but his mind alert.

He could feel the presence approaching closer. Reaching out for the nearest stick, he grabbed the person’s shoulder as a platform to help him jump over to the other side. The person stumbled backwards and fell into the ground. Pointing the stick to the interrupter’s neck, he asked, “What do you want from me?”

“You’re seriously threatening me with a _stick_?” The boy asked. He looked of the same age but looked taller and bigger than he was.

The young warlock glanced back and forth between the stick and the boy in front of him before bringing it closer to his neck. “You have no idea what _I_ can do. Tell me, what do you want from me? Who are you?”

“I’m only here to see who has crossed our land,” The boy answered. “I’m just your average librarian here.”

“You’re too good looking to be a librarian. You don’t look that much of a thinker,” He replied. “Why else would you just approach a man that trespass your territory without being armed?”

“I’m not exactly sure if that’s a compliment or an insult but thank you,” The boy replied. “Please believe me, I mean no harm. My name is Moonbin and you?”

“Vernon.”

Moonbin smiled. Something about Moonbin made Vernon feel guarded yet safe at the same time. He suggested, “It’s a chilly night, isn’t it? It’s warmer at home, you can come over.”

Vernon eyed the boy from head to toe, looking for any indication it might be a trap. What if he was a smuggler or a bait by a bandit that’s waiting to ambush them? But he didn’t hear any other sound other than the crickets. He might be a skilled assassin. Maybe he saw how Vernon light up the fire with his magic earlier, is he trapping him so he can tattle it out to the king? What exactly does he—

“I just finished making a chicken stew.”

Vernon immediately got up and packed his things.

 

⚜️

 

“Do you want another serving?” Moonbin asked, observing how quickly Vernon finished his supper before Moonbin even reached halfway with his own. “You look...famished. I have plenty left anyways.”

“I, uh, thank you,” Vernon replied while shoving another spoonful of the stew into his mouth. “Instead of a librarian, I’d believe that you’re a cook. Be my cook please.”

Moonbin laughed, standing up to clear everything in the pot to Vernon’s bowl. He then proceed to his chores, washing the dishes while talking to Vernon. “You know, the prince said the same thing the last time he ate my chicken stew.”

Vernon choked on his food and immediately grabbed for a cup of water. Quickly gulping it down, he asked, “You’re an acquaintance of the prince? I, well, I didn’t take the prince to be the sort of person that would eat a librarian’s cooking, or did you serve the royal family before?”

“So, you actually believed that I am just a librarian?”

“Aren’t you?” Vernon questioned, “You didn’t seem like lying.”  
  
Moonbin wiped his dishes and set them aside on a cupboard before turning back to meet Vernon’s eyes. “Well, yes. I _am_ a librarian. And I never worked in the palace before, and never will. The prince and I are good friends, he come down here sometimes and we just….hang out.”

Vernon gaped at Moonbin, unable to believe his words. A prince and a common librarian hanging out? The last time he checked he wasn’t living in a fairytale or a happy-go-lucky world. Vernon laughed, “Alright, I almost fell for that joke. Good one!”

“Whatever you say so, kid,” Moonbin chuckled. “I’ve already made your bed, it’s right there and I’ll be going to bed now. I have an early start tomorrow, or I’d love to stay up all night and chat up with you.”

“That’s not a problem, go ahead and sleep,” Vernon replied. “But, um, Moonbin, can I ask you for one last favor?” Moonbin nodded. Hesitantly, Vernon asked, “What you saw...when I was lighting up the fire just now...you won’t tell anyone about it, will you?”

“Vernon,” Moonbin started, smiling. “I didn’t see anything out of the norm.” However, his eyes twinkling with muse showed otherwise.

 

⚜️

 

The first thing Vernon noticed when he reached the capital of Gaztora was the people crowding around, murmurs filling the streets. He slipped in with the crowd and followed them till he saw a young man, probably around his age, chained up to the pole. The two knight guarding the man stepped back for another knight to step in and twisting his arms behind.

He handcuffed them and pushed the young man to the ground. The man who was on his knees laid his head, secured with the stock. Fear ran through Vernon’s blood as it’s his first time witnessing an execution, he has only heard of them. How brutal and gore it looked, but it’s still a fast way to death.

“Citizens of Gaztora!”

The crowd immediately fell silent.

Vernon looked up to the source of the sound. It was a man, probably in his late twenties, with a velvet cape laid just above his shoulders and a crown on his head. Looking around, he noticed how the crowd had their heads low as a form of respect to the king, he decided to do the same.

“This man here have sinned tremendously!” The king continued. “Not only has he studied magic, he used them everyday and is plotting against the kingdom. For this betrayal and associating himself with magic, he shall face the ruthless fate of the guillotine.”

Vernon took a deep breath, and lowered his head even further.

“My beloved people of Gaztora,” The king continued, but this time in a gentler tone. “If you see anyone using magic, please report about them to the royal palace and you’ll be heavily rewarded. But if you don’t,” His voice went cold. “You’ll be seen as an accomplice and be executed as well.”

Vernon heaved a huge sigh. _Okay, act normal. Just never use it._

Knowing that the blade will fall onto the man’s nape, he quickly moved away from the crowd. He didn’t want to witness the man’s execution. As he was struggling to get out from the chaotic mess, he noticed an old woman glaring at the king with such malice and hatred. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Vernon sworn he heard the old woman taking a vow to get back at the king and make him cry soon.

Distracted by the old woman’s curse at the king, he slipped and fell against a sharp edge of a cart. His leg has been scraped and blood was gushing out of the wound without a stop.

“Hey, you should see the physician,” A knight suggested to him. “That looks bad.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Vernon immediately bowed down, apologising. “But it’s alright, I don’t think I need to—”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, kid,” The knight reassured him. “The physician is my close friend and he’s always open to a patient anyway. He’ll be happy to help. Right when you enter the palace grounds, you’ll see a small house on the left with a door that says _Ancient Gardens_. He’s probably working on a new cure or something, so knock before you go in.”

“I, uh,” Vernon replied, unintelligently. “Alright.”

Vernon hesitantly walked according to the directions told to him. He found a house just as the description says, but it didn’t really say _Ancient Gardens_ on the door. There were a few letters missing which made the signboard say _n e rd_ instead.

The door was slightly ajar, but he knocked anyways out of courtesy. No reply. He knocked again, and again, yet there was still no reply. He decided to let himself in instead.

The first impression Vernon felt when he saw the house can be described in two words: a mess.

There were papers everywhere, a spilled ink, a breakfast that seems to be half eaten (he helped himself with the rest of the bread for that one, _hey! don’t judge!_ he hasn’t eaten anything since morning….well, since morning after Moonbin gave him eggs and sausages anyway.) and a lot more stuffs lying all over the place. On the corner of the second floor, he noticed a young man dozing off over the railings. Judging by the book he was reading before dozing off, it must be the royal physician.

Vernon decided to call him. “Uh, hi.”

The man who was peacefully sleeping woke up in an alert and somehow fell onto the other side of the railing. He tried to save himself by grabbing the railing but since he was half asleep, he wasn’t that lucky.

But well, he had some luck since Vernon was around.

Without having a control over his powers, Vernon scanned across the room and instinctively dragged a couch from the other end of the room to where the physician was supposed to fall to his...death, probably.

The physician who fell on his head didn’t even bother rubbing his head from the harsh landing or even thank Vernon for saving him. Instead, he looked around in the room before dashing towards Vernon.

“That was magic. Why are you using magic?”

 _Oh, crap._ It lasted just for a second but for a moment there, he completely forgot about magic being banned in the kingdom, and it’s the bad type of ban. The death penalty type of ban.

“I, uh, no,” Vernon answered. “The couch was already there, what are you saying?”

“I know a magic when I see it,” The physician argued. “Don’t you dare underestimate my knowledge. Look, kid. This is the worst place for a magician to be, our king _despises_ magic. You may be innocent but he will still execute you. So run along, child. You need to get out of here quick.”

“Okay, then,” Vernon replied. “I’m gonna go back—” He suddenly remember Ten’s words and figured it’d be worth a try to explain why he was there.

“Alright, this might sound really ridiculous but I have this prophecy or some kind of bull,” Vernon explained. “And apparently, if I’m not around, then I can’t protect the prince. And if I don’t protect the prince, the prince will die...Although Ten will kill me before that even happens.”

Surprisingly, the physician actually bought what he was saying. Well, it is true but he expected a different reaction. The man instead led Vernon to the dining room and sat him down there.

“Tell me _everything_.”

“Why should I—” Vernon tried to retort but stopped himself. “Well, ‘tis not like I have anything better to do anyway. Where do I start? Right, probably there. So, uh, I got a dragon—”

“YOU HAVE A DRAGON FOR A PET?!”

“What? No!” Vernon disagreed. “In fact, it’d make more sense if he’s the pet of the prince considering how much he adores the prince.”

“The dragon...adores the _prince_?” The physician asked. “I mean, everyone loves the prince but still, that’s quite hard to believe.”

“Yeah,” Vernon answered. “If you don’t believe me, you can talk to him….if you want to, that is.”

“You’re going to make me talk to the dragon?”

“Yeah.”

“The dragon that adores the prince?”

“Yeah.”

“He talks English?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool,” The physician answered.“It’d be nice to meet him but I can’t get out of the kingdom just like that. I have many patients waiting around everyday. But, ah, I’d so love to meet him, he sounds really fun.”

“Fear not,” Vernon replied, as he took out the mirror from his bag. He chanted the spell as Ten told him to and within seconds; a dragon, with a beret placed tilting on his head, appeared on the mirror. “Hey, Ten. Are you painting again?”

“I wish there was some kind of answer or reject button in this mirror,” Ten retorted. “I should probably write that down on my diary for the people of the future. Or I should find a spell, at least. It’s my _précieux artistique_ time that’s being abused here. ”

“Right,” Vernon replied brainlessly, somehow lost in his response. “Anyways, there’s someone here that really wants to meet you.”

“Vernon! I know that I’m really fabulous and you just wanna show off that you know a great dragon like me but that doesn’t mean you can flaunt me around to people! It can get you killed and that means you will not be able to fulfill— is that Wonwoo?”

“How do you know my name?” The physician replied, gasping. “Woah, he’s really cool, he can read minds too?”

“Well, it’s fine if it’s Wonwoo,” Ten replied, picking up his paintbrush. “He used to be a magic user and he’d be lying if he says he has no interest in magic after the Great War. Oh, and young man, I’m guessing you’re unaware of the fact that you’re quite a celebrity. A beautiful man that’s young and a physician? People _dig_ that, yaw. Besides, he called me cool, I like him already.”

“Do all dragons speak like this?” Wonwoo asked.

“He’s the only one I know, unfortunately,” Vernon answered. “Ten, can you just explain to him about everything you’ve told me.”

Ten sighed, putting down his paintbrush. “C’here, Wonwoo. Let’s have a talk.”

Meanwhile, Vernon took his own sweet time cleaning up the house. Piling up the laundry that’s spread out everywhere into a basket, cleaning up the spilled milk, throwing away rotten fruits, dusting up the shelves and just when he was about to draw the curtains he was called back to the talk by Wonwoo.

“So, I heard.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s one heavy prophecy.”

“Yeah.”

“So you have to serve the prince.”

“Yeah.”

A few more seconds of silence passed with just Wonwoo and Vernon staring at each other. Vernon internally sighed, looks like making small talk would be a problem with the physician but he isn’t much of a talker either so it’s probably an advantage.

“Looks like we’ve got no choice then,” Wonwoo announced, standing up from his seat. He walked up to the sink, grabbing a cup. “You’ll be staying with me, Vernon.”

“Yea—wait, what?”

“Yeah,” Ten answered instead from the mirror. “Look, can you just stay with Wonwoo? It’s safe, and Wonwoo will cover for you, plus he knows your secret. Wonwoo knows a lot about magical history so he’s the best shot you have for now to improve yourself. And that’s pretty much it, I’ll be going now. I’ve got work to do.”

“You’re just painting!” Vernon argues but Ten disappeared from the mirror. Vernon sighed before facing Wonwoo. “It’s a great help for me because I don’t have to look for a place to stay now but what do _you_ gain from it?”

“I’ll get too see your development over time,” Wonwoo answered. “There’s nothing much that’s new or progressive in the scientific field. And it’s not like I can get back to the study of magic when it’s banned, so you being here quenches my thirst of curiosity and that means a lot. You can take the bedroom upstairs, it’s empty. You can look through my books if you’re interested. There’s a lot of books, papers and ink everywhere so feel free to use them. Oh, you can use my clothes, they’re at the top drawer. Do whatever you want, young warlock, just don’t…. _don’t ever_ get into trouble. Stay out of it. It’s best if the king doesn’t notice you. _Stay low._ ”

“You can trust me.”

 

⚜️

 

  
“Are you afraid, Andy?”

Vernon walked past a group of knights ganging up against a terrified man with an apple gagged into his mouth. The knight at the most front was good looking, hair like the golden rays of the sun and cheeks filled with colour but as far as Vernon know, his character seems to be a horror.

The good-looking knight continued to spite the man, “Oh, Andyyy. Poor boy, don’t be so scared, have some confidence in my aim, will you?”

Andy frightfully nodded his head.

“Good,” The knight complimented. “Now keep moving to your right and left, we need a moving target to practice after all.”

Andy’s eyes widened in horror but still complied to the knight’s orders and started to run back and forth. Tears overflowed his eyes as he bit the apple harder.

The knight threw his sword, hitting the wall behind him. He did it again, hitting the wall on the other side. And again, almost hitting Andy making him lose a few strands of hair, and finally stopped when he hit the apple in his mouth.

Andy spat out the apple in his mouth and coughed out from all the juice from the bite, relieved that it’s finally over. The knight however differed in thought as he threw another sword at the apple, grazing over Andy’s cheek. Blood gushed our from the wound which irked Vernon.

“Hey, come on,” Vernon started. “That’s enough, don’t you think?”

“What?” The knight retorted, frowning at him.

“You’ve had your fun, my friend.”

“Do I know you?” The knight asked, as he walked towards Vernon, grabbing his sword from the apple.

“Oh, sorry,” Vernon excused himself, reaching out his hand for a shake. “I’m Vernon, nice to meet ya.”

“Right. I don’t know you,” The knight replied. “So, why did you call me your _friend_?”

Vernon retracted back his hand since his gesture was ignored. “Guess that was my mistake.”

“Yeah, I think so,” The knight responded, giving him a dry smile.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Vernon replied. “I would never have such an arse for a friend.”

The knight chuckled, leaning in closer to Vernon. “Or I, for someone this stupid. Tell me, Vernon, do you have a problem with my target practice? Maybe...you want to join in the game? It’d be fun to see you walk on your knees then.”

“You’ll regret this,” Vernon replied, swinging his fist onto the knight but the knight was quick and twisted his arm to the back.

“That’s my line, honey,” The knight replied. “I was just teasing you. I didn’t expect you to actually come at me, well that was a bad move to do in front of all these people. You’ll be thrown to jail, sweetheart.”

“Yeah, right,” Vernon snorted. “Who do you think you are? The king?”

“No,” The knight replied cheekily as the guards surrounded Vernon, handcuffing him to his back. “But I’m his brother.”

Vernon’s eyes widened in shock at the reveal as the guards proceeded to drag him away. The prince raised his hand and gestured at the guards which halted them, releasing their grip on Vernon. He walked towards Vernon and patted his head.

“The poor lad was just joking around so don’t hurt him in any way,” The prince ordered. “Although you can allow the kids to throw rotten tomatoes at him for fun. That would teach him not to raise your hand against the prince.”

The prince pinched Vernon’s nose before looking straight into his eyes. “The kids are waiting for you over there, they love throwing food at people so they would be so grateful for you to be their target. Don’t worry too much, it’s just harmless fun.”

Vernon internally rolled his eyes but didn’t utter a word back, but instead smiled and walked towards the kids with mischievous glint in their eyes.

“Oh, I forgot!” The prince suddenly called out. “Vernon?”

Vernon looked back at the prince who was smiling at him, sending a cheeky wink on his way, which only boiled his blood even further.

“I’m Seungkwan, nice to meet _cha_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the spell ostende te irrumator praetor that vernon uses to summon ten means  
> show yourself fucker  
> according to google translate.
> 
> to my johnboo crew: happy now?


End file.
